Loupe lights are lights attached to dental loupes or other eyewear to illuminate an area of interest. Some loupe lights may use a fiber optic cable that transmits light from a light source.
Loupe lights are often bulky and heavy and uncomfortable to wear for prolonged periods of time. Loupe lights may restrict movement, or cause the loupe to move or become dislodged when the user turns or moves. Loupe lights may generate large amounts of heat and become very warm with prolonged use.
Other loupe lights use a self-contained light source and draw power from a remote power supply. These loupe lights are powered by a wire. Wire protection is designed to prevent the wire from being detached from the loupe light when the wire is pulled on, either through use or by accident. Wire protection may be afforded by a knot in the wire, or a crimp or screw securing the wire.
Filters are used with loupe lights for a variety of purposes, such as preventing the curing of light-cured materials. Filters may be attached and detached as necessary. Alternatively, filters may have an attachment that allow a user to manually move the filter between an in-use position and a non-use position. However, the user may not have a free hand, or the user may have soiled hands, making it difficult to move the filter or move the filter without soiling the filter.
What is needed is a filter that can be moved between an in-use position and non-use position without requiring the user to touch it.